


Guilt - Van Augur x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Guilt - Van Augur x Reader

As you sat chained to the cold, hard wall and floor of your captor, Van Augur, you stare with a blank expression into the darkness. You had beaten, bruised, bleeding and presumably impregnated, living off nothing but the seamen he force fed you. You begged for death to come, but it seemed as if it would never come to you. He had kept you alive these several months to satiate his own desires, most likely for the rest of your days, or until you succumb to your wounds. He returned from a mission today, from what you could hear from the crewmen behind the walls talking amongst each other. Soon after the conversation had ended, he entered in the room, his stare towards you as cold and blank as ever, “you’re still alive? You’re quite persistent.” You didn’t have the will to give him a glare, just a blank, soulless stare. He frowned and walked over to you, his gaze never leaving your face. He stopped and knelt down in front of you, cupping your face sincerely, rubbing his thumb over your cheek, giving a what you presumed was a false frown, “you poor thing, you’re ready to die now aren’t you?” He hums in your face, you simply stare at him. He reached behind with his free hand never looking away from you, “I’m just going to have you put you out of your misery.” You continue to stare at him blankly, each time he pulled this charade, he would always turn it around, so you were less than hopeful that this would be the one. With a sudden flick of his wrist, everything went black, silent, colder. 

You awoke a long while after, laying on a warm bed, as you slowly open your eyes, to your surprise, you were in a hospital bed, bandaged and unable to move. There was a marine sitting next to you on a chair, fast asleep. When you spoke up, he stirred and turned to you. He jolted out of his eat and immediately ran out to warn the others. When the marine returned, the admiral Kizaru was standing behind him, walking in. He greeted you in his usual tone. It was obviously a formality, as he takes his seat, he looks a bit more serious, asking about your experience. You refused to speak, instead, turning away to the window with a blank stare. During your time in the hospital, you refused to speak to anyone, they were unable to get a report from you because of your refusal. You were pregnant with ‘his’ child, so they tried to make you eat, even if you refused. After the baby was born, your wounds mostly healed by then, the baby was placed on your stomach, nurses and doctor ready to catch him if you rejected him. You glance at his little crying face, his blushing red skin, you look at him silently, making everyone nervous. You reach to grab him, everyone in the room getting tense, thinking you were going to fling the baby. You hold him closer to you, seeming to calm him down until his crying ceased. You smiled for the first time in months, which only panicked the staff around you, thinking he was being suffocated. You surprised them all as you take out your breast to feed him, “I’ll name you Van D. Halen.. You’re my baby… Nobody elses…”


End file.
